Charmed: The Next Generation
by RainbowCow12
Summary: Follow the children of The Charmed Ones as they try to live normal lives, but it's not easy being normal when you're a witch
1. Characters

A/N: I have tried to keep the characters as similar as possible however I have made up the majority of the birthdays and the majority of the powers. I also decided to include Billie's children in this however they are OCs. They are half demons because Billie had a one-night-stand with a demon who she did not know was a demon and had two children, both half demon.

**Leo and Piper's Children**

Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Gender: Male

Born: February 2nd, 2003

Age: 17

Species: Whitelighter-Witch

Active Powers: Projection, Orb Shield, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinesis, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Photokinesis,

Literary Manipulation

Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell

Gender: Male

Born: October 8th, 2004

Age: 16

Species: Whitelighter-Witch

Active Powers: Telekinesis, Crushing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Teleportation Manipulation, Orbing, Sensing, Photokinesis, Omnilingualism, Healing

Name: Melinda Halliwell

Gender: Female

Born: May 19th, 2007

Age: 13

Species: Whitelighter-Witch

Active Powers: Electrokinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Hovering, Sensing, Photokinesis, Omnilingualism, Healing, Cloaking

**Coop and Phoebe's Children**

Name: Prudence Johnna Halliwell

Gender: Female

Born: May 1st, 2007

Age: 13

Species: Cupid-Witch

Active Powers: Sonic Scream, Beaming, Remote Beaming, Empathy, Time Travel, Suggestion, Sensing, Projection, Holograms, Body Insertion, Temporal Stasis, Regeneration

Name: Parker Halliwell

Gender: Female

Born: March 14th, 2009

Age: 11

Species: Cupid-Witch

Active Powers: Power Mimicry, Beaming, Empathy, Time Travel, Suggestion, Sensing, Projection, Holograms, Body Insertion, Temporal Stasis, Regeneration

Name: Penelope Halliwell

Gender: Female

Born: November 18th, 2013

Age: 7

Species: Cupid-Witch

Active Powers: Technopathy, Beaming, Empathy, Time Travel, Suggestion, Sensing, Projection, Holograms, Body Insertion, Temporal Stasis, Regeneration

**Henry and Paige's Children**

Name: Tamora Mitchell

Gender: Female

Born: April 23rd, 2007

Age: 13

Species: Whitelighter-Witch

Active Powers: Molecular Acceleration, Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Hovering, Photokinesis, Omnilingualism, Galmouring

Name: Kat Mitchell

Gender: Female

Born: Apirl 23rd, 2007

Age: 13

Species: Whitelighter-Witch

Active Powers: Molecular Deceleration, Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Hovering, Photokinesis, Omnilingualism, Galmouring

Name: Henry Mitchell Jr.

Gender: Male

Born: June 5th, 2008

Age: 12

Species: Mortal

Active Powers: None

**Billie's Children**

Name: Niamh Jenkins

Gender: Female

Born: October 31st, 2010

Age: 10

Species: Demon-Witch

Active Powers: Hydrokinesis, Fire Throwing, Fire Balls, Flaming, Sensing, Telekinesis, Electrokinesis, Possesion, Transformation

Name: Nate Jenkins

Gender: Male

Born: October 31st, 2010

Age: 10

Species: Demon-Witch

Active Powers: Chlorokinesis, Fire Throwing, Fire Balls, Flaming, Sensing, Telekinesis, Electrokinesis, Possesion, Transformation


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hi, my name is Parker Halliwell, I'm 11 years old and I am the daughter of Coop, the cupid, and Phoebe Halliwell, one of The Charmed Ones, and this is the story of me, my siblings and my cousins as we live our lives as magical beings.

Parker Halliwell

March 14th, 2020

The sun shone through my bedroom window waking me up from my deep slumber, I sat upright in my bed looking out into the street. Our home was just like any normal house, apart from the fact that the basement had been turned into a potion-brewing room and the attic had been turned into a room for me, my siblings and my cousins to practice our powers in. The house was also rather large as it was able to fit four families within it, My Aunt Piper's, my mother's, My Aunt Paige's and my Aunt Billie's. I climbed out of my bed and walked over to my closet. I opened it and picked out a teal dress and a pair of teal converse and put them on. In case you haven't noticed yet, my favourite colour is teal. I put my hair into a ponytail like always and I walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and I noticed that nobody was around, so I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. As soon as I placed one foot into the room, all of my family members jumped out at me, shouting "Happy Birthday Parker!" at me. I smiled widely and looked round to see the smiling faces of my family. I walked towards my mother and hugged her tightly, and then I did the same for my father.

"Thank you, everybody" I said loudly to make sure that everybody could hear me.

"It's o-" My mother began but she was interrupted by an energy ball that crashed into the window, causing a small explosion. I turned around slowly to see a demon stood a few feet behind me. I let out a quiet scream as another energy ball hit me in the stomach. I collided against the wall and I could feel blood streaming from the back of my head. The demon was about to throw an energy ball at my little sister, Penelope, when I raised my hands preparing to attack. I ran towards the demon with my eyes closed tightly and I began hitting him as hard as I could. When I opened my eyes the demon had vanished. I suddenly felt like I had gained an immense amount of weight and I fell to the floor and lost consciousness. When I awoke, I was lying on my bed with my family surrounding me. "What happened?" I asked slowly.

"You vanquished your first demon!" My father said with a wide grin.

"What? How?" I asked.

"We don't actually know how, but when you were hitting the demon, you produced an energy ball which then vanquished it." My mother told me.

"What happened after that?" I asked, getting more confused with each answer that I was with.

"You blacked out, so we carried you up here and your cousin, Wyatt, healed you."

I turned to Wyatt and thanked him and then I turned to my mother. "If I can produce energy balls… does that mean that I am a demon?" I asked.

"No, you're half witch and half cupid. You might just be… special?" My mother replied slowly. I looked down at my hands, wondering how special I could be when the room was illuminated by blue orbs.

"Well, I talked to the Elders and apparently Parker has the power of 'Mimicry'" My Aunt Paige explained.

"Mimicry?" I questioned.

"Yes, you are able to mimic the powers of your foes, however there is a catch. You are only able to mimic a power if the power is used against you…." Paige explained again.

"So… since Wyatt healed me, I can heal others now?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but not for long, you lose the power after a couple of hours" Paige told me.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Kat, use your power on me, please?" I asked my cousin. Kat had the power of Molecular Deceleration and her twin sister, Tamora, had the opposite power, Molecular Acceleration, so if Kat 'freezes' me I will get her power.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked me hesitantly.

"Yes" I said.

"But it won't work will it?" Kat questioned.

"We'll never know until we try..." I replied.

"Okay" She said slowly. I looked around at the faces of my family and then turned to Kat, urging her to use her power on me. She moved her hands towards me and then suddenly everybody had moved.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Yes, it did. It shouldn't have worked, but it did…" My Mother told me. "Now you try it"

"Okay…" I replied hesitantly then I moved my hands the same way that Kat did and then I looked around to see if anything had happened and My Uncle Leo and Uncle Henry had both stopped moving. "It worked!" I exclaimed. I moved my hands again and they both started to move again.

"Did you freeze us?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah!" I replied excitedly.

"Well done" Henry said to me, smiling widely.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Okay honey, this day has had a bit too much excitement, I think you should get some rest" My mother told me.

"Okay, thank you everybody, this day has been great…. Well apart from the demon attack" I said, giggling slightly.

"It's okay honey, happy birthday" My mother said to me as she walked out of the door followed by each of my family members each wishing me happy birthday. I smiled widely and rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, slowly drifting away.

"Hello Parker" An ominous voice said to me

"What?" I asked

"Welcome to my domain" The voice said to me

"Your domain? This is my dream, isn't it?" I questioned

"My domain is within your head" The voice told me. "I have been with you since you were born, waiting for the right time to tell you"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough" The voice said.

"No, tell me now!" I shouted.

"I cannot, now goodbye Parker Halliwell" The voice said and then there was nothing.


End file.
